1. Field
The present disclosure relates to head lamp assemblies and vehicles including the same, and more particularly, to head lamp assemblies including ventilating fans for circulating air and vehicles including the head lamp assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light sources using light emitting diodes (LEDs) having excellent visibility have been used as head lamps of vehicles. Since the LED has a color temperature of about 5500 K that is similar to sunlight, eyes of a user feel barely tired, and degree of freedom of design for head lamps may be increased.
However, as the performance of a LED is increased, the LED may increasingly emit high-temperature heat, and the heat may reduce the performance of the LED. That is, since a light source using a LED emits high-temperature heat when the light source operates, heat dissipation is required to prevent the heat lamp from being heated due to high-temperature heat generated from the light source using a LED.
Although there is a spatial limit in a head lamp of a vehicle, if a device for dissipating heat is installed in the head lamp, heat dissipation efficiency of the head lamp is increased, and thus the device for dissipating heat is installed in the head lamp.
As a method of dissipating heat generated from a head lamp of a vehicle, a cooling fan, a pin heatpipe, and the like may be used, heat may be dissipated from the head lamp of the vehicle by using natural wind during a drive, or heat may be compulsorily circulated by a ventilating fan.
In the method of dissipating heat by using a cooling fan and a pin heatpipe, heat generated from the light source using a LED is dissipated out of a head lamp through a cold part of the head lamp by using a heat dissipation module including a heat sink, a pin, a heatpipe and a cooling fan. However, in this case, since the heatpipe through which the heat moves occupies a space, use of a space of the heat lamp may be reduced.
In the method of using natural wind during a drive of a vehicle, an air path is formed so that natural wind (air) may be easily introduced to the head lamp of the vehicle. However, during a stop of the vehicle, since natural wind is not formed, there is likely to cause a problem with heat dissipation.
In the method of compulsorily circulating heat, if an appropriate path is not provided in the head lamp, heat dissipation effects may be reduced, and thus the path needs to be formed in order to increase heat dissipation effects.